


Teamwork

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Community: fic_promptly, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Police, Secret Relationship, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo make a great team in every respect.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, They make a great team,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Throughout the manga, and after Vol. 7.

Ryo had been dubious when the Chief of his new precinct had partnered him with brash, hotheaded Dee Laytner, not least because even then he’d felt drawn to the man. Despite being loud, seemingly lazy, and borderline obnoxious, there’d been something about him that made Ryo immediately warm to him, and much to his surprise at the time, the partnership worked.

Nowadays, the Chief might complain occasionally that Dee has dragged Ryo down to his own level, but he can’t deny that they get results; you only have to look at the number of cases they’ve closed. Their arrest and conviction record speaks for itself. 

It hasn’t all been smooth sailing, they’ve had their share of fights and misunderstandings, but they complement each other in so many ways. Dee is nowhere near as lazy as most people think; out in the field he works as hard as any cop Ryo has ever known, and when it comes to chasing down bad guys there are few better. Dee may be a smoker, but he can still run like a greyhound; despite his own rigorous training, there are times when Ryo struggles to keep up with him. Dee’s also a better shot in the field than on the firing range, although still not as good as Ryo.

For his part, Ryo is better at research and paperwork than Dee is, but he no longer lets Dee lumber him with all the clerical side of their job. Dee has learned to do what he’s told in that respect, because he knows if he doesn’t, Ryo can and will withhold a lot of life’s pleasures from him. Sleeping with your partner does have some significant advantages. 

There are other plus points besides having the perfect way to punish Dee for not pulling his weight. For instance, they know each other so well by now that they can finish each other’s thoughts and sentences. More than that, they can each anticipate what the other will do next in any given situation. They don’t need words, rarely even need a few hand gestures; a quick glance is usually enough to set them smoothly into action like a well-oiled machine. That level of teamwork can’t be taught, you either have it or you don’t. Ryo honestly wouldn’t want anyone else as his partner.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Laytner and Maclean make a great team, and for that reason alone, Chief Smith wilfully ignores what he suspects about the two men. He’s seen nothing untoward besides Laytner’s usual flirty behaviour; the man is like that around anyone he considers attractive enough to be worthy of his attention. He hasn’t caught them kissing, or touching, or being otherwise intimate, they’re completely professional at work, at least by Laytner’s standards of professionalism, and outside work Warren Smith couldn’t care less what they do together; he doesn’t want to know. 

It’s better that they keep their non-regulation relationship, if it does indeed exist, to themselves because he’d hate to have to split them up. Apart, they’re two of his best detectives, but together they have something indefinable, some magic ingredient, and besides, they make him look good. He’d partnered them together on a whim, as a kind of punishment for Dee’s flouting of orders, but one thing is certain; he’s never regretted it. 

Or at least, not too often.

The End


End file.
